universal_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue), Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, and Yamcha vs. Champa, Botamo, Cabba, Auta Magetta, Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) and Goten
Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue), Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, and Yamcha vs. Champa, Botamo, Cabba, Auta Magetta, Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) and Goten is a baseball match between a Saiyan Goku, his son Gohan, Vegeta's son Trunks, a Nameless Namekian Piccolo, a retired fighter Krillin, a pro baseball player Yamcha, God of Destruction Champa, humanoid-bear Botamo, Saiyan from Universe 6 Cabba, a Metalman Auta Magetta, a Saiyan prince Vegeta and Goku's son Goten. Prologue At the baseball arena, Beerus' team, composed of Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Trunks, Gohan and Yamcha are preparing for the game, while Beerus acts as their coach. Meanwhile, Champa's team, composed of Champa himself, Cabba, Botamo, Magetta, Vegeta and Goten (replacing Hit and Frost), are also preparing for the game. Whis and Vados, the referees for the game, declare that all sorts of destruction are forbidden and tells each time to bow. Goku notices that Hit is not part of Champa's team, and Champa states that getting in touch with Hit was too difficult. Bulma, Videl, 18, Chi-Chi and Puar are spectating, and while 18 wonders if Yamcha was suitable as captain, both Puar and Bulma state that baseball was Yamchan's specialty, and noticed that everyone else from Beerus' team didn't understand baseball at all. Battle As Goku prepares to pitch, Champa tells him to throw it with all he's got, and Goku then transforms into Super Saiyan Blue. Beerus shouts from the bench to not let Champa hit, and when Bulma informs him that its only a "friendship" match, Beerus claims that it was still a fight between them, and he would win it. Goku throws the ball, and causes it a huge crater on the field, but Champa failed it to hit nonetheless so Whis declares it a strike. Whis and Vados use their powers to repair the field. As Whis reminds Goku that destruction was forbidden in the game, he tells Goku that if he destroys the field again, he would be thrown out, and Beerus tells Goku to throw it lightly next time. However, Goku throws the ball too slow, and after a long period of time waiting, Champa finally hits the ball, but it goes out in space, and Gohan declares it a foul and Whis declares it strike two. For the third time, Goku throws the ball, but Champa finally hits it and starts running around the field, but Trunks launched an energy blast onto the ball to prevent a homerun and has it fall right on Trunks' hand, and Whis declares Champa out as a result. Champa claims that Trunks cheated, but Vados notes that the rules don't say that the use of energy is forbidden. Yamcha wants to pitch next, while Botamo says he'll knock it to pieces. Yamcha uses his Wolf Fang Pitching Fist Ball to throw the ball, and when Botamo is about to hit the ball, Yamcha controls the ball to avoid the bat and successfully land a strike. Yamcha claims that it was the combination of his Wolf Fang Fist and his Spirit Ball attacks, declaring his greatest technique. Yamcha successfully lands two more strikes and Whis declares it batter out. Cabba is next, but Yamcha again manages to land three strikes. As the others praise Yamcha, Vegeta is next and claims he figured baseball out. As Vegeta prepares to pitch, Bulma cheers on both Vegeta and Yamcha, leaving Yamcha blushing and claims he won't lose to Vegeta at baseball. Vegeta throws the ball and hits Yamcha with it, and Vegeta believes he won, but Whis declares it hit by pitch, and Bulma asks Vegeta what was he doing, and Vegeta responds by saying that he wins by "beating" everyone, something that Goku also believes. Whis, however, informs Vegeta that if he hits Yamcha again, he'll be thrown out for reckless pitching, and both Vegeta and Goku realize that they're not supposed to hit the players, and Vegeta declares baseball as an annoying game, and Goku takes Yamcha's place. Vegeta goes Super Saiyan Blue, and so does Goku, stating he'll use his full power. As Vegeta pitches the ball at full power, Goku manages to hit the ball, but the pressure causes Goku to struggle in sending the ball flying away, and when Goku starts pushing the ball away, Vegeta launches a barrage of energy blasts towards Goku, pushing him back to prevent him from pushing the ball away. As Vegeta prepares his Final Flash, he gets distracted by Yamcha's running and Goku finally sends the ball away, but Botamo catches it and Yamcha starts running. When Cabba throws the ball back to Vegeta, Yamcha is approaching, with Champa behind him, but Vegeta catches the ball and elbows Yamcha, followed by Champa hitting Yamcha with his knee, sending him flying away. Vados declares Champa's obstruction as unfair and declares Yamcha safe. As Gohan prepares to head to the arena, Piccolo informs him that Maggeta, the pitcher this time, can't fly, and tells Gohan to hit the ball into the air. Gohan successfully manages to do so, but Magetta launches Botamo in the air to catch the ball, and as Yamcha is running, Cabba shouts to someone pick him off, and Champa throws the ball at Yamcha, causing him to fall flat on his face. Aftermath As Champa believes he won, Whis declares Yamcha safe, and Vados informs Champa that Yamcha was safe because Champa needed to be holding the ball to have Yamcha out. Category:Battles